


Heated cuddles

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Jumpers, M/M, leo is on fire, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling in bed with Christmas jumpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated cuddles

The fire was on in the Hades cabin. Or at least that’s what it felt like when Nico woke up. In his sleepy state he reached towards the heat and came in contact with a mop of curly dark hair. He blinked his eyes open to see Leo on fire. (And not in the he’s smoking hot sort of way, although, Nico noted, that too.) He reached out to wake the other boy.

“Leo, baby.”

“Umm, what?” Came the sleepy reply.

“Hey, um sorry to wake you, but your on fire.”

“What! Again?!” Leo sat up and began patting the flames out. “Sorry.”

Nico shuffled closer to his boyfriend and lifted a hand to his face. “Hey, don’t apologies, you can’t help the dreams.” He paused to place a soft kiss on the older boys lips then leaned back to gaze into his hazel eyes. “And anyways I was cold.”

“What about that jumper I gave you?”

Nico groaned and rolled over to reiterative the jumper he’d hidden down the side of the bed. The thing was ridiculous it had a winter scene knitted into it and a snowman sticking out. Nico couldn’t see the appeal. “You know how I feel about it Valdez.”

“Yeah, but you look soo cute and kissable in it.” Nico blushed and shrugged it on.

“I still don’t see why anyone would want a snowman sticking out of thei…” He was cut off by Leo’s lips on his. The mechanic pulled away, just enough to respond.

“You know you love it really. You just can’t resist my amazing taste in fashion.” He was rewarded with a light punch on the shoulder.

“Oh yeah, well I know what you can’t resist.” Nico brought his lips back to Leo’s, and lifted his hands to intertwine his slim fingers in the mess of curly hair. Leo moaned as Nico’s tongue snaked into his mouth exploring.

When they had to pull back for breath, they were both smiling. “You know what.” Leo said “I don’t think I’ll mind you taking that jumper off after all.” Nico grinned slyly and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
